Aokigahara
by Klowag
Summary: The Host Club travel to the forest of Aokigahara where they have stepped into a nightmare. They must face the sins they are guilty of and to escape, each must repent in the most extreme and twisted ways possible. Warning: Contains disturbing images.
1. Introduction

So here's a new story. Kinda getting away from my usual angsty stuff for a change. Enjoy and please review if you have the time, thank you.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, and beautiful summer day and the temperature was not too high. This day would have been perfect to spend sometime outdoors for swimming, playing sports, or even just relaxing. But the Hitachiins' entertainment was in question here. They were easily bored and were consistently trying to find ways to amuse themselves. While any other person would have merely settled for those mundane activities, they sought for more thrill and adventure.<p>

So they gathered their friends together, the Host Club, to propose a trip to them. They sat their guests in the air-conditioned living room of the Hitachiin mansion to keep them as comfortable as possible

"We have an idea for some exploration for all of you!" The twins announced to their guests who all looked bored out of their minds except for Honey.

"Yay! An adventure! What kind is it?" The short blond boy wondered out loud, sitting at the edge of his seat from excitement.

Hikaru started with a grin, "Some time ago, we heard about this very curious place called Aokigahara."

Karou continued with equal eeriness, "Many people committed suicide there and it is said to be haunted because of that."

"And our proposal is we want to take a small journey to that place!" the pair exclaimed together.

In unison, all the guests replied a cold "No" with Honey beginning to tear up a little and Mori shaking his head.

"Can't you two think of more normal ways to spend your summer like going to the beach or something?" Haruhi asked, clearly annoyed at the very thought of going to a disturbing place like that.

"I honestly do not see a reason why you have to drag us with you. You could always just go by yourselves." Kyoya suggested, a blank expression on his face, though that may have been one of disapproval.

"But it's more fun when we're together!" The pair complained, whining like the brats they can be sometimes.

"There is absolutely no way that we will ever go near a place like that," Tamaki declared out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement but the twins had smiles on their faces.

"What say we make things interesting if we do go?" Kaoru started.

"We promise never to bother Tono or Haruhi for a month…" offered Hikaru.

"Offer some funds to the club for Kyoya-sempai…"

"And we'll make sure Honey-sempai is safe and will get lots of cake afterward!"

Those proposals made everyone second guess their hasty decisions. Tamaki and Haruhi did not want to be bothered at all. Kyoya could always use some extra cash for the betterment of the club. Honey really loved cake and all Mori wanted was to keep his cousin safe.

"So? What do you guys say?" The twins chimed together. As terrifying as the place sounded, those were offers they could not refuse. Each one slowly nodded their heads, earning great, toothy smiles from the twins.

"Good, we've packed your luggage for you. It's just a one day trip so you don't need much." Hikaru waved and some servants came in with everyone's bags all ready to go like he said.

Kaoru called over the pilot for their private plane as he turned to the group. "Let the fun begin".

* * *

><p>And there you have it. It's just an opener for now but hopefully things will start running soon. I hope you enjoy the future chapters because there's absolutely nothing going on here. Please review if you can and thank you again!<p> 


	2. Warning

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their break or studying hard if you have assignments to do. Anyway, the story sort of begins from here but I don't know when I'll update this so enjoy. I'm not sure how I'll do writing a horror/supernatural story but here goes to nothing. All reviews are welcome and appreciated!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Aokigahara

* * *

><p>Being the dense forest that Aokigahara was, the private jet that carried the Host Club landed a few miles away from their destination. They had to hike the rest of the way up if they wanted to get there. To the Hitachiins, this was part of their adventure. To everyone else, it was the beginning of a nightmare, though they do not fully understand the hell that will be unleashed upon them.<p>

After some time that seemed like forever, they were finally able to reach the edge of the forest, just the seven of them. A sign was placed there that stated "Please Do Not Attempt To Kill Yourself In This Area" in bold, red letters against a white, rectangular sign. Dirt covered parts of it as evidence of old age.

Everyone looked into the forest for a second and they all felt a chill up their spine.

"It sure is quiet," Haruhi said softly, afraid that her voice might disturb something.

And indeed it was. Not a sound could be heard in the deserted woodland. Even wind was not there to rustle the leaves on the trees or scatter the ones on the ground. No animals could be heard chattering or squawking. All that was there was the quiet forest that reeked of doom.

"Well, let's go then," Hikaru said confidently, trying to hide is own apprehensions about this trip. He slowly walked into the forest as everyone carefully followed him.

After a few minutes, the atmosphere filled with more dread. Pieces of skeletons were found on the ground. Torn clothing hung from the branches. Blood was splattered onto the trees, painting them and blending the red and the brown into indistinguishable colors.

"I don't know about this," Tamaki said warily, carefully looking at the scene as he imagined the gory deaths that must have occurred there.

"I want to go home," Honey cried out softly. Mori immediately picked him up to comfort him.

"Don't worry Mitsukuni. I'm right here," the tall boy replied, expertly masking his anxiety.

Kyoya, who seemed to not react to anything but was in fact just as frightened, turned to the younger twin.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here?" he asked coldly

"Just explore. See what we can find of interest and just enjoy." Kaoru did not even look Kyoya in the eye. He was too busy examining the blood splatters. Were people actually so willing to take their own lives?

As Haruhi looked around, she noticed something glistening against a boulder nearby. "Hey guys, I think I found something," she said to the group. She walked toward what appears to be a plaque but was not. It was a sheet of bronze metal the seemed to be embedded as part of the boulder.

The boys crowded behind her, noticing that writing was present on it. "What does it say?" asked the older twin. In clear black letters appeared a message that Kyoya read slowly and aloud.

_Despairing souls have wandered into this forbidden forest_

_Enter at your own will but you cannot turn back_

_Accept the consequences of your actions and vices_

_Turn the most innocent of habits into the most mind shattering nightmares_

_Hell breaks loose from your soul and your only escape is the inevitable_

Silence was upon the group until Kyoya laughed, making everyone else jump.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked, annoyed and scared at the sudden outburst.

"This is obviously fake. Look at it! The writing is barely coherent. It's like a 10-year-old wrote it." Kyoya calmed down a little as he looked at the message again.

Mori shook his head. "I think we should listen to it anyway."

"That's right. This place is too scary for me," Honey said, still grasping onto his cousin.

A female scream suddenly penetrated the silent forest, jolting everyone to alert. The sounds of birds flying away echoed above them but none were seen. Leaves rustled without the presence of any wind but everything grew colder. A thin fog slowly began to creep in. Everyone's heart stopped and they all wanted to run. Yet for some reason, they could not move their legs. Or speak. Or hear. Or see. All of their senses were failing them before one by one they fell to the ground unconscious.

A low moan echoed through the trees before the fog disappeared. As soon as everything was clear, the bodies of the seven unconscious teenagers faded away with the mist. No trace of them was left behind.

The message on the boulder began to gleam when the words suddenly changed.

_Step into your worst fears and repent for your sins_

_Introduce yourselves to your makers and entertain them to no end_

_Not until the inevitable has occurred will you be free from this eternal damnation_

* * *

><p>Yeah, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving again! Enjoy your turkey, or fried chicken, or whatever you eat at this time. We personally have fried chicken but I digress. Anyway, thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Gluttony

Well, this I guess is the first of many disturbing things you will read on this story. I really hope I captured enough of the imagination to really make you uncomfortable. If not, I understand, it is my first time writing something like this. So anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

* * *

><p>Honey slowly woke up. He felt as if he just took a very long nap after a tiring day. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as cutely as ever before realizing he was alone. He scanned his immediate surroundings as he appeared to be in an old bakery. While he was indeed hungry, he needed to search for his friends first.<p>

After stretching, he got up from the floor and walked around the shop. Various cakes and cookies were displayed there underneath the counter. They were tempting, causing him to slightly salivate but he shook his head. His friends were not in the shop so they must be in the kitchen. He walked behind the counter and entered the kitchen. There was no one there so he headed back out to the shop. After checking his pockets, he noticed that they were empty of his belongings including his phone. It was then he spotted something on near the cash register.

Placed on the counter was a yellow bottle labeled 'ipecac' and a large cake with fancy writing in small letters.

_Gorging on such luxurious food is forgivable_

_But only when it occurs on occasion_

_You, however, continually fall victim to such needless tastes_

_Practice temperance and your hunger may be satiated_

Ipecac. He heard about that before. It was an emetic. In other words, drinking that would make people throw up. Why would such a thing exist in this cake shop?

Honey was getting hungrier and hungrier by the second but he had to find his friends. He could feel his stomach gnaw at itself and grumble but he should not eat at a moment like this. Besides, the message was too frightening for him to even think about eating. He tried looking for stairs but there were none to be found. Going back to the kitchen, he tried to look closely for any exit. Spotting a door, he approached it but it was locked and from the looks of it, a delivery van blocked the way. With a sigh, Honey went outside to the shop and tried the front entrance but that too was locked and blocked.

With a quick glance from where he stood at the door, he saw the pastries calling to him from under the counter but focused instead on the display window at the front. There were plastic cakes set up to appeal to passersby so that they would enter the shop. He studied the window and realized it was made of hard plastic. With a sigh, he accepted that he was not getting out of the place.

"Might as well grab a snack while I'm waiting for rescue," he mumbled to himself.

Honey walked behind the counter and took out one of the cakes from underneath. He smelled it and was enthralled with the aroma. Such a strong and sweet smell almost made him taste the food. He found a clean fork nearby and decided to just eat the cake straight from the platter. It was a delicious strawberry cake, his favorite.

After a while, however, Honey started feeling a bit queasy. He did not think it was the cake but he decided that he probably should stop eating. But he was still hungry so he took a few more bites until his stomach started feeling even more upset.

Before he knew what was happening, Honey found himself on the ground throwing up pink chunks from the cake and green fluids from his stomach. He was retching for a few seconds before he stopped, his nose and mouth dripping with vomit. It took a moment for him to relax his breathing which was very quick moments before. Slowly, Honey got up and went to the kitchen to wash his face, shook up from what suddenly happened. He would have cleaned up his mess but there was nothing there to clean it up with.

When he returned to the shop, he was careful not to step on the puddle he made as he returned to the counter to examine the ipecac bottle. It was full and it was tightly sealed. The bottle has never been opened before so that could not have cause his accident.

"I probably shouldn't have eaten after waking up," he said to himself but he heard his stomach growl. With a groan, he stood in front of his partially eaten cake. "I can't just stand here and starve but I can't eat this either. I guess I'll grab some cookies instead." He went underneath the counter again and grabbed a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

Staring at them for a moment, Honey could not control himself anymore and ate a cookie. Then two. Thee. Four. Five. Six.

After his sixth cookie, he started feeling strange again but he still needed something to appease his rumbling stomach. He took another cookie and ate but found himself throwing up on the floor again, mixing a light brown fluid from the cookies with his pink and green one from before.

Tears began to form in his eyes. "What's happening?" he cried out before puking again, this time getting some on his clothes. "Make it stop, please!" Honey went back to the kitchen but before he could wash up, he threw up once more. He felt as if his throat and his insides were on fire. He knew that vomiting too much burned the muscles inside but he could not stop himself. A mixture of acid and hunger only made him frustrated as he felt his stomach purge itself another time before he turned the water on and just furiously cleaned his face.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't think I did a good job with this but hopefully you still enjoyed it and hopefully I'll do better next time. Please review if you have the time, I could really use your criticism. Thanks again for reading!<p> 


End file.
